No era para él
by Mello17
Summary: "Y ahí estaba el amor más imposible del mundo"


"_**Y ahí estaba el amor más imposible del mundo"**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

Él la observó, su largo cabello negro danzaba ante sus pasos y su mirada clara irradiaba amabilidad y calidez.

Ella le sonrió con amabilidad cuando lo vio y él le devolvió la sonrisa junto a un pequeño saludo que ella inmediatamente se apresuró a devolver.

Caminaron por la aldea, hablaron y rieron. A él le gustaba estar junto a ella, cada vez que la tenía cerca un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad se alojaba en su pecho, le gustaba verla reír, ver sus mejillas sonrojadas a causa de él. Le gustaba oír su nombre salir de sus labios.

Ella le gustaba.

Ella ni siquiera imaginaba lo que lo hacía sentir. Pero estaba bien, él no estaba esperando nada, desde un principio nunca espero nada, porque él no era el personaje principal de esa historia, los sabía, siempre lo supo y eso estaba bien con él.

Él ni siquiera lo iba intentar, esa era una batalla perdida que sabía ni en mil años ganaría.

—M-muchas gracias por a-ayudarme con todas las p-preparaciones de la boda S-Shikamaru-kun.—sonrió ella, y su corazón se aceleró por aquella simple sonrisa.

—No es nada….

Porque con la sonrisa de ella le bastaba, porque aunque él no fuera un personaje principal en esa historia, saber que ella guardaba aunque sea un espacio diminuto en sus pensamientos por él, le era suficiente.

La observó alejarse de él, irradiando felicidad y por un momento, un diminuto momento el sintió su pecho doler, mientras observaba su espalda desaparecer pero tan pronto aquel dolor se manifestó en su pecho lo obligó a desaparecer, se obligó a sí mismo a suprimirlo, como siempre había hecho. Como siempre haría.

Él no iba luchar una batalla perdida, mucho menos a esas alturas donde toda oportunidad era inexistente.

Ella no era para él y era mejor así.

Ella era parte del elenco principal y él solo era un personaje de relleno en la vida de ellos.

Estaba bien así, eso era lo bueno de no tener expectativas ni esperanzas.

Estaba bien así, él nunca espero nada.

Verla casarse no ocasionaría tanto dolor si nunca espero nada de parte de ella. Eso estaba bien. Él estaba bien.

…

Verlo escondido tras un árbol con un cigarrillo en los dedos y la mirada perdida no fue algo que la sorprendiera.

Ver su postura tensa al frente de todos y acompañando al novio en el altar, no fue algo que ella no entendiera. Ver el brillo de su mirada apagarse mientras los novios sellaban su promesa de amor con un beso, era algo que ella ya había visto venir.

Aquel chico perezoso a fin de cuentas no era tan inteligente como todos juraban que era.

Caminando se acercó hasta él, tomando asiento a su lado, tan cerca que sus brazos se rozaron. Él ni siquiera giro su mirada a ella y solo suspiro, exhalando segundos después el blanquecino humo de su cigarro.

—¿Estás bien?.—preguntó después de unos minutos en silencio.

Él ni siquiera fingió sorpresa y solo se encogió de hombros. Ella suspiró.

—Fuiste tan idiota como para enamorarte de la única chica que jamás voltearía a verte de esa forma.—suspiro, él la imitó.—Quizás no eres tan inteligente.—se burló y él solo la ignoró.

Permanecieron en silencio, él con la mirada perdida en la nada y ella con la mirada fija sobre él. Qué irónico.

—Tu me gustas.—confeso, y ni siquiera sintió miedo o nervios de confesarlo, después de todo él ya lo sabía.—Pero no estoy esperando nada de ti. No lo malentiendas.—aclaro, él la volteo a ver de reojo.

—Me rompiste el corazón, pero está bien, porque ahora tu estas igual. Es broma.—sonrió, él solo rodó los ojos.—Enamorarte de ella no fue un error, de hecho fuiste bastante valiente al fingir una amistad cuando sentías todo lo contrario.—intento animarlo él solo regreso su mirada al frente y sonrió.

—De hecho si fue una estupidez, la primera y las más grande de toda mi vida.—confeso si mirarla, dirigiéndole la palabra por primera vez.

Ella sonrió, le gustaba el sonido de su voz.

Él volvió a suspirar.

—No se cuando me enamore de ella…—hablo nuevamente él, robando su atención de inmediato..—Pero cuando me di cuenta supe que ese era un amor imposible, no sería correspondido, pero está bien. Yo no espere nada de ella, no quería que me correspondiera tampoco. Estoy feliz de que se haya casado con Naruto, ambos se lo merecen. No les guardo rencor, sería estúpido y muy cara dura de mi parte.—rio él, pero en esa risa no había gracia.

—Shikamaru…

—Duele, pero es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado. Así que no necesitas preocuparte, estoy bien.—aseguro sin siquiera verla.

Ella lo observó unos segundos y entonces suspiro y su ceño se frunció.—Cásate conmigo.—pidió, él volteo a verla y en su mirada no había sorpresa más si incredulidad.—Sera un matrimonio conveniente, y no te estoy pidiendo que me ames, el amor que siento por ti es suficiente para los dos. Así que cásate conmigo.

Él la observó durante unos segundos antes de romper en una carcajada.

—Estas loca. Eres una mujer problemáticamente loca.—rio pero ella solo lo observó, entonces el dejo de reír, con su mirada aun brillando un poco de diversión, pero él negó.—No me casare contigo Temari. No sería justo para ti.—explico levantándose y apagando el malditamente eterno cigarrillo.

Al levantar la mirada para verlo ella calló la réplica que ya tenía preparada, al ver el brillo agradecido en su mirada.

—Gracias…


End file.
